bgthomasfandomcom-20200214-history
Austin Shelbourne
| style="text-align:right;vertical-align:top;border-color:white;"| |} 'Austin Shelbourne '''is one of the main characters from ''Anything Could Happen. ''Anything Could Happen'' Austin moves from the small town of Buckman to Kansas City in order to find his childhood friend, Todd Burton. He moves in with his great uncle, Boden, and Boden's Pomeranian, Lucille. Austin agrees to do household work and repairs for Boden and other tenants in the apartment building. Though he is very mechanical and enjoys helping other people with handiwork, he has a keen interest in acting and has acted in many small plays and school musicals. Austin is surprised to find out that Boden is gay, and very open about it. This makes Austin comfortable enough to reveal that he too is gay. He also tells Boden of his first sexual encounter, not only with Todd, but with a man. Unfortunately, Todd ran out and Austin desperately wants to find him. Boden introduces Austin to Guy Campbell, a young neighbor who lives upstairs. Austin finds Guy attractive, but keeps his mind focused on finding Todd. Guy mentions that he is a play director and invites Austin to see the play, Steel Magnolias, that Guy is directing. Austin enjoys the show and meets many of Guy's actor friends at an after party. While there, Guy flirts and makes a move on Austin, but Austin resists, saying he is saving himself for Todd. Though Guy is disappointed, he wants to help Austin find Todd in Kansas City. Austin and Guy search different places in Kansas City where Todd might be, but have no luck in tracking him down. Meanwhile, Guy tells Austin that he is directing a play of Tearoom Tango and wants Austin to audition for a part in it. Austin is flattered at first, but becomes horrified by the sexual dialogue in the play and runs off. Guy catches up with Austin later, comforting him and coming close to kissing him, but Austin continues to resist Guy's advances. While having coffee one day, Guy reveals his first sexual encounters in a public rest stop, mirroring some scenes in the play of Tearoom Tango. Guy says that he became empowered by those anonymous encounters, leading him to do more and more. Eventually, Guy was caught and arrested. His family forced him to church to "save" him and Guy played the victim to hide his sexuality. Guy continued to sneak out to rest stops and eventually contracted a disease, causing his parents to kick him out of the house. Austin consoles Guy and tries to kiss him, but Guy pulls away, saying that Austin needs to find Todd first. On Austin's 21st birthday, he is taken to his first gay bar to celebrate. Afterwards, Austin is a little tipsy and makes a move on Guy. But, Guy declines because Austin is still innocent and looking for Todd. Austin becomes upset and their relationship becomes confused and awkward. Boden invites Guy to Buckman for Christmas dinner with Austin and his family. Austin's family happily accepts Guy and Austin gets the feeling that they think Guy is his lover. Before dinner, Guy goes for a walk on his own and Austin wonders where he goes. Later, Guy tells Austin that he went to see Todd's parents, but doesn't get any further information on Todd's whereabouts. Guy mentions that he wants Austin and Todd to have some sort of conclusion to their relationship, but Austin realizes that after months of no contact from Todd, that finding Todd is futile. Austin and Guy share that they are both in love with one another and they have sex. Returning to Kansas City, Guy directs his very successful play of Tearoom Tango and Austin is moved by it. Austin comes to learn that Guy has written another play and wants to know more about it. Reluctantly, Guy allows Austin to read the script. Austin is horrified and betrayed that Guy has written scenes that practically duplicate Austin and Todd's first time having sex. Austin storms out. Returning home, Austin finds Boden weeping and sees that Lucille has passed away. Austin feels terrible that he wasn't there with his uncle when he found Lucille. Boden's good friend, Peter Wagner, visits to console Boden and Austin. Two weeks later, Boden passes away and Austin is devistated. Peter mentions to Austin that Lucille was a gift from Boden's husband, Jimmy. Austin is shocked by the information as Boden mentioned Jimmy only as a former lover. Austin finally does find Todd -- with a new lover, Gabe Richards. But, Austin is happy for the two of them and is thrilled to tell Todd about his lover, Guy. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters